Estúpido
by DAIKRA
Summary: [UA] [LEMON] Hacía poco estaba diciéndole estúpido y ahora escuchaba el enloquecedor sonido de sus glúteos chocando contra la pelvis masculina… ¿Qué coño…? [Cliché] [REGALO TRIBUTO DE AMISTAD A PAULII TAISHO]


**[Sección de declaración de los derechos de autor]**

 **Disclaimer 1** : Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Disclaimer 2** : La trama, los horrores de redacción/ortografía y demás cánceres oculares literarios, me pertenecen.

 **[Sección de advertencias]**

 **Advertencia 1:** Lenguaje soez. Por ahí, hay dos que tres malas palabras.

 **Advertencia 2:** lemon (tendencias sexuales) explícito.

 **Advertencia 3:** Esta historia es un cliché por naturaleza. Si esto te detiene, gracias por interesarte.

 **Advertencia 4:** En especial, pon atención a esta advertencia: el género «Humor», es una clasificación que le di al fic, no porque te hace morir de la risa o te saca carcajadas, sino porque en mi percepción, como autora del mismo, he desarrollado la situación de una manera cómica, por así decirlo, ya que de una u otra forma, los personajes pueden llegar a encontrarse en situaciones vergonzosas/bochornosas que por lo general, siempre son graciosas.

* * *

 **Género:** Romance/Humor.

 **Pairing principal:** InuYasha/Kagome H.

 **Pairing secundario:** None.

 **Situación:** Alternative Universe/Universo Alterno [UA].

 **Resumen externo:** [UA] [LEMON] Hacía poco estaba diciéndole estúpido y ahora escuchaba el enloquecedor sonido de sus glúteos chocando contra la pelvis masculina… ¿Qué coño…? [Cliché].

 **Resumen interno** : De cómo los celos te llevan a follar en la bodega de tu escuela secundaria…

 **Autor:** DAIK-SayraFigueroa_fanwriter.

* * *

 **ESTÚPIDO| an inuyasha fanfic.**

* * *

[Vuelvo a pronunciarme sobre la alerta de **lemon explícito** y **lenguaje sexualmente sucio** , alv. Por favor, si esto afecta su integridad, no lo lea. Gracias.].

* * *

Miró para la puerta una vez más y suspiró.

—Eres un estúpido —resopló, pero lo acompañó con una sonrisa irónica y ofuscada—. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

InuYasha solo sonrió. Y su expresión fue de diversión real, no sarcástica. De verdad que le gustaba verla enojada; sus mejillas rosas y su ceño fruncido, producto del enojo. Debía aceptar que se comportaba como idiota por ella.

—Tranquilízate, mi «Flor de otoño». —Le dijo serio, dejando la sonrisa de lado.

La jovencita se dedicó a hacer un puchero. No podía creer en lo que estaba metida; pero más aún, era horrible darse cuenta con quién estaba ahí dentro.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por una rendija pequeñísima que se había formado junto al marco de la puerta, que desgastada por los años, se encontraba en un estado considerablemente deteriorado… Al fin de cuentas, estaban hablando de la bodega del colegio.

—Mi madre va a matarme, así que no me vengas con apodos tontos ahora. —Roló los ojos, esta vez, más preocupada que molesta—. Yo solo quiero irme, Inu… —le apodó—, sólo eso.

Recogió las piernas contra su pecho y envolvió las rodillas con sus brazos, creando un espacio físico perfectamente adecuado para ponerse a llorar. Escondió la cabeza en el «hueco» que había formado. Ahí, escondida bajo la intensa mirada de InuYasha, de la cual era consciente, dejó salir todo ese sonrojo y emoción que le causaba el apodo: «Flor de otoño». Juraba que su corazón se había escuchado de ahí hasta el otro lado de la ciudad cuando el chico le había dicho eso.

No odiaba a InuYasha. En realidad lo quería, lo quería mucho… Pero en ese momento deseaba desde lo más hondo de su ser, matarlo. Ahorcarlo y luego condimentarlo para asarlo, venderlo en hamburguesas y largarse del país. Bueno, sonaba muy sádico, así que lo más probable era darle unos buenos golpes en la cabeza, por estúpido.

En esa bodega hacía mucho calor y ya estaba empapando su fina blusa de colegiala… comenzaban a marcársele el pecho. Los nervios de estar sola con InuYasha ahí, le estaban haciendo mella en el calor, haciéndola sudar más de lo normal.

—Hace mucho calor, ¿no? —Habló al fin, desconcentrando todos sus pensamientos—. Mírame, Kagome. —Su voz fue firme. Eso había sonado como una orden.

La aludida alzó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, enrojecida aún más por el calor y las irás: ¿quién se creía que era ese petulante?

—¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, cerdo? —Lo desafió más que con la mirada. Aferró los puños a su falda, sintiendo una corriente caliente recorrerle las venas hasta agolparse en la cara—. Maldito petulante, eres un estúpido.

—Deja de llamarme así, tonta. —Se enderezó, sentándose con intenciones corporales que reflejaban inicio de ataque y enojo.

—¿Cómo me dijiste?

Se miraron tan fijamente, que en el aire podía sentirse la electricidad de sus carácteres y la pelea que se avecinaba.

—Tonta. —Repitió. Y no, no estaba ni un poquito arrepentido de haberle llamado así. Después de todo era tonta. Una hermosa tonta.

—Hay que ver que eres bien caradura, InuYasha. —Entrecerró los ojos, indignada, mientras movía la cabeza negativamente—. Me traes a este lugar prácticamente arrastrando al final de la jornada para buscar una cosa que sabe Dios qué será; resulta que el conserje nos deja encerrados porque al —hizo comillas con los dedos— «jovencito», le da miedo que le bajen su perfecta conducta y prefiere quedarse aquí hasta mañana sin importarle nada.

—No es necesario que repitas lo que pasó…

—No, si hasta después de estúpido, eres un egoísta al que no le importó que yo tengo una familia que me protege y ahora seguramente están muy preocupados por mí… —su tono fue más triste—. Gracias, InuYasha Taishō. Vaya, que has sido muy amable.

Y obvio que era sarcasmo puro. Sarcasmo de ese que destilaba veneno.

El aludido agachó la mirada… Era verdad que se había comportado como un completo infeliz, solo por complacer sus instintos. Hizo una nota mental que le recordaba que inmediatamente después de eso, tendría que ir a casa de Kagome a explicarle a sus padres que era su entera culpa que su hija no hubiera llegado temprano a casa. Quizás los invitaría a una cena para arreglar el inconveniente.

—Lo lamento… —No podía decir demasiado realmente. Él no era de muchas palabras, ni mucho menos de disculpas. Sin embargo, se trataba de Kagome Higurashi y ella lograba sacar todo de él. Lo mejor que tenía, para ser más exactos.

—¿Lo sientes? Ay, por favor. Seguramente estás pensando en arreglar esto con tu asqueroso dinero.

InuYasha frunció el ceño. Se enojó mucho, pero más que eso, se sentía herido. Herido por ella.

—¿Así que eso es lo que piensas de mí, Kagome? ¿Que soy un maldito insensible, hijo de puta que cree que todo se arregla sobornando a la gente? —Su voz sonaba fuerte, sin dejar notar que estaba dolido—. Es increíble… Lo único que pensaba era en invitados a una cena, quizás y disculparme yo mismo por esta situación. No darles dinero y callarlos como si fueran vulgares testigos de un asesinato. Tienes un asqueroso concepto de mí, Kagome. Yo no soy así.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Sabía que InuYasha era un estúpido de naturaleza, un cerdo petulante y un presumido (en sentido de actitud, más que dinero y pertenencias); pero normalmente jamás se comportaba de esa manera y menos iba a hacerlo con un adulto. Sin embargo, no iba a pedir disculpas, por grosero y atrevido.

—Bien, a la final no sé qué hago aquí, encerrada con vos… —hizo una pausa ligera, nada más para tragarse los malditos celos esos que la habían atacado de pronto—. ¿Qué va a decir Kikyō cuando se entere…? —Arrastró la pregunta, agregando mas puntos suspensivos de los que la RAE permitía.

Kikyō era la novia de InuYasha. Kikyō Tomoya era la causante de que ella y él no fueran nada más que unos simples amigos. Y oh, por Dios: rogaba de verdad que InuYasha jamás halla notado que quería comerle la boca con la mirada.

Se sonrojó mientras pensaba. El jovencito sonrió divertido, olvidando por unos segundos la incómoda pregunta.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver. —La miró fijamente, aprovechando que Kagome no despegaba la vista del suelo—. No me digas que estás celosa, señorita. —Soltó una carcajada. Una varonil carcajada que hizo que los pezones de Higurashi se enderezaran y que la sangre corriera con más brío que nunca por todo su cuerpo.

—Estúpido.

Era como la millonésima cuarta vez que le decía la misma palabra, pero Taishō la tomaba más como halago que como lo que era: un insulto.

—Claro. Así te gustan: estúpidos. —Esta vez, el celoso era él.

—¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando, Taishō? —Preguntó asombrada, con un buen tinte de enojo.

—¿Insinuando? Te lo estoy diciendo, maldita sea… —La observó, desafiándola a una guerra. Ahí. Ahora.

—Ah, te refieres a Kōga Saetō… —Ella sonrió, llevándose la muñeca izquierda a los labios, para ocultar su expresión (un poco, al menos).

—Ese sí que es un estúpido, pero igual te gusta.

Kagome abrió la boca, decidida a reclamar algo. Le divertía la situación, pero como siempre, InuYasha tenía que arruinar los mejores momentos con sus idioteces. Se había quedado a punto de decirle que Saetō no le gustaba, que simplemente era su ex y conversaba con él porque en realidad no le gustaba tener enemigos. Y no, ya no le gustaba Kōga, le gustaba él.

—Él no tiene nada que ver.

Nunca quería desquitarse con la misma moneda, pero es que todo se daba sin razón aparente. Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos y nadie habló durante minutos. Muy incómodo.

—Ah, o sea que sí te gusta el imbécil ese. —El primero en romper el silencio, fue InuYasha, que como siempre, la jodió más.

«Ah, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido mil veces», se repitió Kagome en la cabeza, sintiendo la ira consumirla.

—¿Insistes con esa tontería? —Le alzó la voz, alterada por la situación—. Esto es ridículo.

—Anda, responde. —Le incitó él, cabreado y celoso a mares.

—Cállate, InuYasha.

—Dale, sin cobardías. —No se sabía quién estaba más enojado.

—Ya basta… —Su tono era como el de una bomba: la presión subía hasta que pronto iba a explotar.

—Lo sabía, te gusta… —Y no, no iba a parar porque era terco.

—InuYasha…

—No puedo creerlo. —Tampoco le tenía miedo a esa chiquilla, chaparra.

—Taishō.

—¿Qué? ¿Te da vergüenza admitir que eres una boba que disfruta consolarse con que su ex le hable?

«PLASS»

La cachetada resonó con tanta fuerza que (tuve que usar una onomatopeya) hizo eco en toda la escuela, literalmente.

—No solo eres un estúpido, si no que también eres un cerdo grosero e insensible —arrastró las palabras con odio puro.

InuYasha se tocó la mejilla, caliente por el golpe reciente. Tan caliente como se estaba poniendo su cuerpo deseoso, caliente como la ira de Kagome. Se incorporó rápidamente, quedando de rodillas. La agarró por sorpresa de la nuca y la atrajo a él, sin dejar de mirarle los ojos un solo segundo. Tan caliente como el beso que le estaba dando.

Kagome sintió su mente en blanco. Se sintió perdida. Y es que ella deseaba ese beso con tantas fuerzas, que hasta lo había soñado. No pasó nada de tiempo y ella ya están correspondiendo con tanta ansia, que olvidó que InuYasha había acabado de ofenderla.

El beso les quitó el aire. Ninguno de los dos se había preocupado por respirar, sino en saborear la calidez de su boca, hacer que sus lenguas se reconocieran por primera vez y saciarse unos segundos. Calmarse el hambre.

—Ah, cómo te odio. —Jadeó ella, oyéndose sensual.

InuYasha se mordió la parte interna del labio inferior al sentir el tremendo tirón de su pene. Estaba excitado. Cada rasgo de Kagome estaba volviéndolo loco.

Le acarició el rostro con tanta delicadeza… Kagome era realmente hermosa, le gustaba mucho. No quería dañar el momento, así que mejor cerró la boca. Ya le diría después.

—Había olvidado decirte que terminé con Kikyō la semana pasada, Kagome —le susurró de manera dulce.

La aludida no pudo evitar la sonrisa. Sintió que casi lloraba, emocionada y enternecida, lo abrazó, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

—Te quiero, Inu —dijo bajito, besando el pecho masculino.

—Yo aún más, mi Flor de otoño —respondió dulcemente, besándole el cabello.

Por primera vez estaban actuando con cariño, sin insultos ni golpes.

La bodega estaba a oscuras, pero la luz de la luna aún les acompañaba. Quizás habría pasado menos de una hora desde que todos los estudiantes habían salido del colegio. A su alrededor, solo habían escobas y otros materiales abandonados. Aunque siempre pasaba con el piso limpio y los enceres ordenados. Habían tirado sus chaquetas del uniforme en el suelo para poder arrodillarse y no sentir el frío de la cerámica blanca… al menos servía de algo esa prenda que no fuera más que hacer asfixiar de calor los días lunes.

Kagome recogió los brazos hasta el centro del pecho de InuYasha, temblando de nervios, pero decidida. Comenzó a desabotonar con mucha paciencia la camisa blanca, pasando los dedos por la piel tibia. InuYasha respiraba hondo, con el corazón acelerado y su miembro endureciendo un poco más a cada momento y con cada roce.

Se ayudó a sacar la prenda que pronto quedó en el piso, saliendo del camino. Él puso su mano en el pecho derecho, palpando su redondez. Le quedaba perfecto en su mano, tan perfecto que era como hecho para él. Lo apretó poquito y le tomó del mentón, dándole un beso suave, tranquilizador.

Sin dejar de hacerlo, bajó desabrochando todo a su paso. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la pegó a él. Kagome sintió la erección caliente en su abdomen, aún por sobre su falda café. Le mordió el labio al chico, en señal de gusto. Éste subió por la espalda y desenganchó el sujetador. Le hizo rodar los tirantes por los hombros y Kagome dejó que callera. Cada caricia que InuYasha le daba era como la gloria: increíble, infinita, maravillosa, limpia… no sabía bien cómo explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. El beso descendió por el cuello. Estaba sonriendo mientras se dejaba hacer y le acariciaba la nuca y cabeza. Le estaba haciendo los «piojitos» que solía hacerle siempre.

InuYasha se detuvo a estremecerse todo.

—¿Alguna vez te comenté que me excitaba tanto cuando hacías eso que me aguantaba las erecciones y llegaba a casa directamente a masturbarme? —Le habló con la voz ronca, con el hombro de ella en la boca.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos, roja de la vergüenza. ¿Por qué era tan estúpido? Sonrió nerviosa.

—Qué rico —atinó a decir.

Y siguieron.

Pero ella se quedó pensando. Se puso a imaginar cosas no tan sanas. Es que se le hacía realmente fascinante imaginarlo excitado, masturbándose mientras gritaba su nombre, terminando y apretando su miembro para que pudiera salir toda su semilla. Pasaba sus dedos de arriba abajo en la espalda morena, dejando vellos de punta en todo el cuerpo. Para ese tiempo, InuYasha ya había estado masajeando placenteramente su pezón izquierdo.

Sin decir nada, le tomó la cara y lo empezó a besar, interrumpiendo el trabajo en sus senos. Ella bajó las manos hasta su pantalón y apretó suave ese bulto. Lo sobó. Y él la besó con más intensidad. Trató con torpeza de sacar su correa. Lo quería libre y aún estaban de rodillas, ella con falda y el con pantalones. InuYasha volvió a besarle el cuello y esta vez, Kagome dejó escapar gemidos, gemidos de placer puro. Gemidos ahogados. Gemidos y suspiros pidiendo más.

—Inu… InuYasha —jadeó—. Quiero —estaba perdida en los besos, pero necesitaba decirlo—. Quiero… yo…

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Kagome? —le dijo medio ebrio, con la mirada a medio hacer.

Kagome, más consciente por los nervios, se acercó a su oído y le susurró: «—Quiero mamártela.»

InuYasha se sorprendió tanto, que recuperó por completo el control de sus sentidos. Se alejó unos centímetros, para poder mirarla mejor.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? —estaba enojado y sorprendido.

—Es lo que oíste. —Roja como tomate, agachó la vista, se tapó el pecho con el brazo derecho y ladeó el rostro.

Taishō roló los ojos y la atrajo a su pecho desnudo, causándole más ternura que nunca. Le acarició el cabello con dulzura, besándole por segunda vez la coronilla.

—Kagome, no quiero que te rebajes a…

Ella se alejó inmediatamente para mirarlo, casi asustada.

—No, no, no, no, no, no. No es rebajarme —le puso una mano en la mejilla derecha—. Escucha, es algo que realmente deseo hacer. Quiero hacerlo, InuYasha. De verdad…

Su mirada era suplicante. InuYasha soltó aire y la observó algo serio, meditando unos segundos.

—Como desees —accedió después, ante la sonrisa de ella.

¿Cómo no decirle que sí? Parecía una bebé con un juguete nuevo, emocionada. Infantil. Hermosa.

Kagome no era virgen. InuYasha lo sabía.

Quizás se llevaban pésimo minutos antes de estar a punto de hacer el amor, pero siempre habían sido amigos. Buenos amigos. Incluso cuando esa atracción entre ellos iba creciendo gradualmente, sin que se diesen cuenta. Y además, antes de que se lo dijera, él ya se había percatado de que alguien que no la merecía, se había llevado algo tan preciado para su Flor de otoño: la pureza.

La había observado fijamente unos segundos, mientras pensaba en aquello. Pero también estaba tomando en cuenta los rasgos de la chica; miraba sus senos redondos, lindos. Su cabello negro que caía en cascadas por los hombros. Ella estaba roja, respiraba hondo y casi juraba que podía oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Y el de él, que sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, se empecinada en producirle nervios y bombearle aún más sangre a su miembro.

La mirada de InuYasha estaba perdida. Aún no lo podía creer. Kagome se agachó lentamente y observó con detenimiento el centro del cuerpo de ese joven tan —al menos para ella—, hermoso y tragó; tragó duro, cerró los ojos. Los abrió después de un par de segundos. Tomó el pantalón y lo llevó con delicadeza hasta abajo. InuYasha seguía callado, obedeciendo a cada movimiento de Kagome, mirándola en todo momento. Ella le sacó los zapatos y las medias escolares, descubriendo sus pies y deshaciéndose entonces, del pantalón café.

Regresó al bóxer: le puso los dedos al extremo de la cintura para retirarlo. Sus ojos no pudieron esconder el brillo y éxtasis de al fin poder tener el pene de InuYasha tan cerca de su cara, tan cerca de su boca… Estaba erecto. Lo tocó con la mano derecha y sintió como él le tomaba un rizo. Si su objetivo era hacerle tranquilizar, pues lo había logrado.

—Nunca lo he hecho —soltó ella, con la voz cargada de nervios, pero intentando sonar firme.

—Lo sé —afirmó el aludido, con un tono neutro, como hipnotizado—. Y si no quieres, yo…

—Ya basta —habló un poco molesta—. No quiero volverlo a discutir.

—Kagome…

—Deja que haga mi primer oral en paz. ¿Puedes, InuYasha? No es demasiado lo que te estoy pidiendo.

Él soltó una sutil carcajada. Esa carcajada varonil que hacía que las bragas de Kagome se inundaran de fluidos.

—Kag —llamó, al término de la risilla.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Masculló, roja de vergüenza. Por Dios, estaba a punto de chuparle la polla y él solo se reía. Apretó un poquito, casi imperceptiblemente.

—Me encantas.

La expresión había sido tan natural, tan sincera, que su corazón enamorado solo se aceleró e hizo que su pecho se hinchara.

—Tú me encantas como el triple, InuYasha.

Después de decir eso, abrió la boca e introdujo la cabecita entre sus labios. InuYasha cerró los ojos, extasiado: los labios eran tan suaves y ella había usado la saliva suficiente para lubricarlos que… ¡Diablos!

Tiró despacio del rizo y acarició el cabello, con tacto.

Kagome se hizo un espacio en la boca para no tocarle con los dientes. Sintió la piel caliente raspando su paladar y cerró los ojos con fuerza… Era bien extraño tener un pene en la boca. Y estaba más grueso, lo que mostraba la gran excitación que InuYasha estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Bueno, lo que en realidad le asombraba no era que tenía cualquier pene, sino el de él.

Vaya, no había pensado tanto la palabra «pene» en una misma relación sexual. Tenía que tomar en cuenta esos nuevos hábitos, se dijo internamente, mientras se llevaba el miembro lo más hondo que podía y cuando tocó su garganta, lo retiró. Esa zona era sensible, así que no quería arruinarlo con un ademán de vómito. Lubricó con más saliva y sacó una buena parte; lo introdujo suavemente hasta el fondo y salió rápido, siempre cuidando los dientes. Inició con la tarea de nuevo y cada vez era más tolerable, las entradas y salidas eran menos incómodas para ella y al menos ya podía hacer descansos cortísimos con los músculos de la cara y descansarla.

InuYasha ya había sentido que Kagome tenía el ritmo controlado y no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Casi contra su voluntad, pero con el consentimiento de su cuerpo, le tomó de todo el cabello en una coleta que él mismo había recogido, para mover la cabeza femenina de adelante atrás, guiándose por ella. La necesidad de hacerlo incrementaba a cada segundo. Kagome sabía cómo mover esa boca para darle tanto placer sin necesidad de ser una «maestra» en eso.

Ella se despegó de pronto, agotada, jadeando. InuYasha miró con lujuria y sadismo ese hilo de saliva que aún unía esa pequeña boca con su miembro. La vio subir y bajar los pechos, agitada y deseó besarlos y acariciarlos con la más loca ternura y pasión, como se pudieran combinar. Le soltó el cabello, viéndolo caer con suavidad.

Aún no abría los ojos, se había quedado ahí, jadeando y sonriendo.

—Kagome… —Susurró perdido. Lo tenía al borde de la locura.

Ella se incorporó un poco y colocó ambas manos en la base, volviendo a acercarse a él. Puso la lengua sobre el labio inferior para poder succionar y usó el labio superior como protector de los dientes, dedicándose a simular que la cabeza rosa e hinchada era un biberón.

InuYasha intentó de muchas maneras permanecer en silencio, no suspirar muy alto, pero no podía… Kagome sabía lo que hacía en esos momentos. Echó atrás la cabeza, abriendo la boca para dejar escapar todo el aire que más pudiera. Tomaba aire por la boca de nuevo y entonces reaccionó… No, era demasiado para Kagome. Si ella seguía así, era seguro que se correría pronto y no iba a hacerlo en su boca.

Y menos iba a correrse dos veces. Para eso tendría que masturbarse y no, definitivamente no lo haría.

Cubrió con su mano derecha las de Kagome y retiró el «chupón» de la boca femenina. Ante esto, ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Estaba roja y transpirando, con parte del cabello pegado a la cara por la humedad.

—¿Qué te su…?

—Quí… quítate los zapatos —le dijo, cerrando los ojos mientras contraía un par de músculos que le ayudarían a contener la eyaculación—. Rápido, Kagome… Necesito hacerte el amor.

No supo por qué, pero esa manera tan estúpida de expresarlo, la hizo enternecer y le hizo caso: se quitó medias y zapatos, quedando en falda y bragas. De repente, lo vio abalanzarse sobre ella y la besó. Todo era pasión en ese momento, sentía que su cuerpo se estaba quemando por dentro. Toda su intimidad estaba hinchada y húmeda. Le rodaban litros de fluido. Oh, era tan incómodo. Pero le gustaba.

Ash, ella y su bipolaridad.

Lo próximo que sintió fue su falda rodar por las piernas y salir volando a un lugar que seguramente tardaría años en encontrar luego de eso. Sonrió y puso la mano derecha sobre la de InuYasha, que masajeaba con frenesí su seno izquierdo. El aludido llevó su mano experta a la cavidad caliente que esperaba palpitante por él, ansiosa. Pasó de arriba abajo sus dedos medio e índice, abriendo paso entre los labios, jugando con el hinchado clítoris. Se dio cuenta de que a ella le había gustado, porque detectó que sus músculos se encogieron y cerró las piernas; se mordió los labios y ahogó un gemido muy sensual.

Se acercó a su oído y con voz ronca le dijo:

—Guarda esa fuerza para cuando me tengas dentro, Kagome.

Ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo podía hacerla temblar de esa manera solo con hablar? ¡Él quería volverla loca de excitación, pero en su cuerpo ya no cabía más de eso! Sentía que su cuerpo explotaría en cualquier momento. De verdad que estaba viviendo cosas nuevas. De verdad que estaba disfrutando de eso.

—Solo… —¡Dios, las palabras se le quedaban en la garganta!—. Cierra la boca y mete eso donde lo tengas que meter… —Ni siquiera lo miró—. ¡Hazlo ahora!

Él sonrió, preparado.

—Está bien, Kagome, después de todo no aguantaré tanto si sigues así. —Le bajó las bragas blancas, con cuidado de que esas finas telas de randa estampadas no se dañaran. Miró su vagina y se relamió, hambriento—. Date vuelta —le dijo, y ella abrió aún más los ojos. Se quedó estática… ¿Acaso él quería…?—. Tranquila, Kag, no es lo que imaginas —sonrió arrogante y le dio una sutil palmetada en la intimidad.

Estaba segura de que jamás olvidaría ese golpe.

Se dio vuelta. Apoyó la parte superior de su cuerpo al piso, ayudándose de los codos y mantuvo su trasero erecto, sostenida de sus rodillas. Su columna quedó hecha una especie de letra «Jota». Sintió su entrada vaginal abrirse entre las piernas con esa posición… Diablos, la última vez que había tenido sexo, Kōga la había penetrado sin más que unos besitos y sobre prácticamente el filo de su escritorio. Aparte lo habían hecho aún con ropa, sin embargo, con InuYasha estaba desnuda. Se mordió los labios y sonrió.

Lo siguiente fue la penetración.

—Oh… —eso fue lo único que pudo expresar.

«Dios, qué ahogado. Soné sacada de una película porno», pensó, mordiéndose —de nuevo—, gimiendo con la boca cerrada. Seguro que tendría una llaga en los labios luego de eso.

InuYasha había colocado las manos a cada lado de la cintura de Kagome, para poder tomarla con facilidad y moverla hacia él. Podía decirse que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacia el amor, en serio.

Entraba y salía de ella con fuerza. Sus gemidos, con cada gemido que oía sentía más placer, más ambición en las embestidas. Cada vez se hacía más intenso. Jadeaba, jadeaba con orgullo al escuchar el golpe de sus caderas contra los glúteos. Kagome lo recibía con tal gusto, con tal lubricación, que era casi enloquecedora la sensación resbalosa que lo dejaba entrar y salir más rápido.

Se balanceaba más hacia ella y era correspondido.

—Oh… es tan increíble —soltó él, ahogado. Se inclinó para alcanzar con ambas manos los senos, aferrándose a ellos.

—Ah… ya no puedo —casi gritó Kagome. Sus paredes vaginales apretaban lo más que podían.

Los espasmos eran casi insoportables, sentía que se estaba llenando algo dentro de ella y que iba a rebosar. Lo sintió salir completamente y volver a entrar suave, lo hizo de nuevo y ella jadeaba agotadísima, esperando el momento que InuYasha acababa de aplazar un par de segundos.

—Vamos, Kag —reanudó su tarea de penetrarla con rapidez—, solo dos segundos más déjame sentirte…

Kagome apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡Carajo, ya no soportaba!

Y ¡ah!...

Fue casi como un aullido. Un aullido de excitación pura el que ella soltó, liberándose de aquello que ya iba a «explotar» por dentro hacía poco. Sintió como tres embestidas ahogadas más y lo dejó tranquilamente venirse y derramarse dentro, temblando hasta casi caer.

Ella fue cediendo sus piernas hacia atrás para poder quedar totalmente recostada boca abajo, con su amante encima, pasando los estragos del reciente —y primer, para ella—, orgasmo que habían vivido.

Los minutos pasaron tranquilos, eternos. Afuera, las personas se movilizaban como normalmente, saliendo del trabajo o dirigiéndose a algún lugar específico. La noche apenas había comenzado, así que el movimiento y tráfico eran densos. En la bodega de la preparatoria Central de Tokyo, atrapados, se encontraban dos jóvenes que acababan de hacer el amor.

A Kagome realmente no le molestaba el peso de InuYasha encima. Ella solo sonreía a ratos, recordando lo que antes había sucedido. Aún no lo podía creer… de verdad que no. Todo había sido tan intenso y repentino, que estaba segura de que si alguien se lo hubiera dicho el día anterior, le hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza por mentiroso.

—¿Qué hora es? —alzó un poco la cabeza y preguntó, preocupada.

—Mmmm —(y uso la onomatopeya, porque ese murmullo no solo fue una expresión, si no una respuesta). Se removió con pereza, sin querer abrir los ojos. Estiró la mano para buscar su pantalón que no estaba muy lejos y miró en el bolsillo su celular. Lo desbloqueó—. Las nueve y cinco, Kag.

Ella se agachó derrotada. Hizo un chillido simulando llanto.

—Ahora qué —resopló, mirando un rizo que cayó en su nariz.

—Tranquila… ellos están bien. —La voz masculina se oyó insegura, nerviosa.

Kagome se incorporó hasta sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, en pose india. Le dolía todo el maldito cuerpo como una paliza. Apoyó los brazos en sus piernas y suspiró.

—¿Por qué tanta seguridad en eso?

—Pues… —él agarró su bóxer, se colocó y lo mismo hizo con su pantalón. Se levantó y buscó la falda, que estaba tirada algo lejos—. Kagome.

—Dime —lo vio venir con su prenda mientras ella se colocaba las pantaletas. Lo miró neutral, esperando una respuesta.

—Eh… —se había quedado bien estúpido mirando los senos de su chica, que se notaban un poco rojos por el maltrato anterior. Eran tan hermosos.

Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que InuYasha miraba así que se agachó inmediatamente a recoger su brasier. La verdad era que no estaba consciente de su desnudez. Se sonrojó a más no poder. Terminó de abrocharse la prenda y le quitó la falda de un tirón.

InuYasha sonrió.

—No seas pervertido y habla. —Por más que intentó, tampoco escondió la sonrisa. Fue un momento vergonzosamente gracioso, en realidad.

—En realidad, no estamos encerrados —las manos le sudaban. Un brillo de miedo se instaló en sus orbes inusualmente doradas.

Ella se detuvo mientras se abotonada la camisa blanca escolar.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Se acercó a la puerta después de recoger su sacó café y la movió de adelante atrás hasta que el candado se escuchó caer.

—De eso.

A Kagome le brillaron los ojos como nunca y corrió hasta la salida, vestida totalmente.

—Libertad —susurró sonriendo, mientras cerraba los ojos. De repente miró a InuYasha, seria y confundida—. Explícame esto.

—En realidad, nunca estuvimos encerrados, Kagome —agachó el rostro, apenadísimo—. Bankotsu sabía que íbamos a quedarnos aquí. Le pagué para que me ayudara a dejar esta puerta abierta. Ya sabes que los lunes reciben clases hasta las diez los estudiantes que ya se van a graduar.

—Eres un estúpido —lo dijo con odio, en serio. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan egoísta? Era increíble que podía hacer eso sin pensar en el resto. Y además, ¿cómo podía llevarla al cielo y estrellarla con tanta facilidad en el pavimento? InuYasha roló los ojos al escucharla—. No puedo creer que hayas hecho preocupar así a mis padres, eres un…

—Cállate y déjame hablar, Kagome. —la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella le sostuvo la mirada—. Tu prima Ayumi se llevó nuestras mochilas a su casa junto con tu celular. Le dije que le dijera a tus padres que habías dejado todas tus cosas en su casa ya que tenías que ir a la mía a hacer un trabajo súper importante para mañana… y que llegarías tarde.

Hasta eso, Kagome se había quedado bien sorprendida, abriendo la boca formando una «o».

—Y… ¿por qué? —sus ojos se escondieron bajo el flequillo cuando agachó la cabeza. Hizo puños y estos temblaban.

—¿Por qué, qué? —InuYasha se dio cuenta de la expresión de Kagome y se alarmó un poco.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, InuYasha? —su labio inferior temblaba, también.

—Porque quería tenerte muy cerca de mi mucho tiempo, Kagome —él agachó la mirada, avergonzado—. Porque últimamente estaba necesitando de verte más de lo normal y… no sé, solo lo hice.

La vio acercarse lentamente hacia él, lo tomó de la barbilla y sin decir nada lo besó de manera calmada y profunda. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron en la sensación. Le puso las manos alrededor de la cintura y unos segundos después, llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de Kagome, cuando se despegaron a centímetros.

—Eres un bobo, ¿lo sabías? —sonrió ella, mirándolo fijamente.

—Lo siento por ser así —sonrió apenas. Solo curvó los labios sutilmente—, pero lo que en realidad siento es que te hayas preocupado por lo de tus padres, yo…

—Ya, calla —colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

—¿Uh?

—Te quiero, Inu —se recostó en su pecho, sintiéndose segura.

—Flor de otoño… —le acarició el cabello—. ¿Cada cuánto deseas que volvamos a quedarnos encerrados en esta bodega? —preguntó picarón.

Ella solo sonrió, realmente feliz. Era bien sensual, de verdad que era perfecto, pero…

—Estúpido.

Fue lo único que le dijo y después, volvió a besarlo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Holi(?)

Siento mucho la demora, primero que nada, en mis demás historias… ¡NO HE MUERTO, COÑO DE LA MADRE! :'V

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

 **Paulii Taisho:**

 _«Hoy es un gran día —qué digo, siempre lo son—, al menos para mi… Escribirte este fic ha sido un GRAN reto para mí, ya que aún soy muy mala con miles de aspectos técnicos, como te habrás dado cuenta u.u_

 _Quiero que sepas que lo he hecho con todo mi amor y dedicación, brindándole cada noche un pedacito de mi vida tanto en su desarrollo como su edición. Está hecho 100% en mi hijo celular que se llama Yomo —aplausos para él, por fa u.u—, y pues a veces me hacía una cagadas bien horribles, alv. Le di como 20 ediciones a este fic y ojalá hayan sido suficientes._

 _Siento que esta vez hice algo muy diferente a lo que normalmente leo/escribo en todos los fics con lemon que he visto. O sea… no sé si lo notes, pero siento que esto de la felación es algo que se lo toman muy a la ligera a veces. Solo leí eso bien hecho una vez, que me acuerde, ya que no es muy común y fue de mi sensei bruxi. Mujer que lee mis fics y jamás me deja reviews ;-;_

 _Y eso… y como quería que fuera especial, entonces me atreví a hacerlo. Y más porque es un cliché. La verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa por saber qué piensas de esto… ESTOY NERVIOSA AHORA MISMO, ALV._

 _Nena, sabes que si algo o todo no te gustó me lo puedes decir siempre._

 _Este fic es especialmente para ti… Solo para ti. Y estoy muy orgullosa de haberte escrito algo, porque te lo había prometido, porque eres una de mis lectoras más increíbles y amo siempre lo que me dices. Me das ánimos para seguir escribiendo aunque no sea tan buena en esto, pero siempre valoras mis esfuerzos, se nota que realmente te gusta y te interesa lo que hago._

 _Gracias por ser fiel seguidora y admiradora de «La culpa es de la cama». Confieso que eres una de las inspiraciones/impulsos para seguir adelante con ese proyecto. Porque siempre están tus reviews tan hsgjakahsgshhsgdgsjshs, que me encantan leer miles de veces sin parar. Gracias por eso._

 _Gracias por escucharme._

 _Gracias por nunca olvidarme._

 _Gracias por apoyarme._

 _Gracias por siempre leerme._

 _Gracias por existir._

 _Gracias por llegar a mi vida._

 _Gracias por ser tú._

 _Gracias… y si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por permitir que este pequeño «obsequio» llegara a tus ojos._

 _Espero de verdad, de todo corazón que lo disfrutes mucho y que te haya gustado lo suficiente como para recordarlo._

 _Si hay errores, solo perdona y olvida xd. Le puse que era género «Humor», porque la verdad es que se desarrolla con una situación un tanto cómica desde el principio, pero no se trata de morirte de risa, precisamente. Era el género que más se acercaba, alv xd._

 _Y… ya no sé qué más decir._

 _TE ADORO UN ENORME MONTÓN._

 _Bai.»_

 **PD:** Quiero que sepas que esto no es un regalo de cumpleaños, bebé. Es enteramente un regalo TRIBUTO A TU AMISTAD.


End file.
